custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinky Winky
ST = Tinky Winky (also known as The Slendytubbie) is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its primary antagonists when infected. He appears in Slendytubbies as the sole threat. Tinky Winky ate an infected custard that caused him mental disorders. After becoming mad, he brutally massacred his friends. Appearance Tinky Winky is similar to his appearance from the Original TV Series; He is an humanoid covered in purple fur with a reversal triangle-shaped antenna on the top of his head. His face and the inside of his large ears have a normal skin color. As an Infected, his face is pale and human-like with soulless eyes, a dark bluish tongue and a wide open mouth with visible teeth. Behavior Tinky Winky spawns in the Teletubby House. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if the player watches him, also moving violently faster at the same time. However, he only kills the player if the latter watches him for an enough amount of time. Whenever a custard is picked up, he will increase his speed until he finally catches up to the player and stays behind for the rest of the time. Trivia * The origins of Tinky Winky's face lead to a picture of a Halloween Scarecrow.Halloween Scarecrow The source of the picture is unknown. References |-| ST-II = Tinky Winky makes his return in Slendytubbies II as its main antagonist. He makes several apparitions throughout different forms, especially appearing on his second phase. Appearance 2nd Phase After having contact with another infected custard, Tinky Winky undergoes a new transformation and becomes a huge monster. He is rather muscular and have a little body compared to his strong arms. His face looks many ways different than his face from the prequel. Behavior 1st Phase He appears with his original state in Slendytubbies (Classic). Unlike the prequel, he spawns outside of the house. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if he gets near to a player (said screech is only heard by the player(s) he got near to), and, unlike the first game, he kills the player by physical contact) He reappears in the form of a cube-like player in TubbyCraft. He has the same behavior as the one above. However, he is wandering around the map and places himself near every custards 2nd Phase He is the threat of Teletubby Land during either day or night : He is wandering around the map and places himself near every custards. He spotts the player from a slightly greater distance than the others tubbies, and start chasing it if it approaches him too much. He is faster than the player and attacks with an heavy punch. Trivia 1st Phase * He is seen rotating without glitching, unlike the first game in Competitive Mode, where he glitches to always look at the player's screen and, at the same time, look at the player he's chasing. * He is the only enemy of the game to chase the player from the very beginning. ** This behavior is then given to most of the enemies in Slendytubbies 2D. 2nd Phase * His design is inspired off the Tank from the Left 4 Dead series. * The New Borns have the same scream, but more acute. * His scream is the same he makes in the first game, but deeper. * The growls he makes are actually warnings that he says at the player. * He doesn't appears in the Training Maze. ** Dipsy, on his chainsaw-holding phase doesn't appears as well. ** However, he appears with his final phase. * He, Yeti Tubbie, and Lake Dipsy are the only monsters who were shown be able to talk. |-| ST-2D = Tinky Winky reappears in Slendytubbies 2D as one of the different threats. His second phase, known as Tinky Tank, has been added in the Update 1.5. Appearance 1st Phase He has the same appearance from the others opuses: Human-like face with a pale skin, empty eyes, and a wide, screaming mouth. 2nd Phase He is pretty similar to his appearance in the third opus: Having scars on his body, an open-wide mouth with sharp teeths, one left white eye and one right red eye. Behavior He is the threat of: * Teletubby Land (Classic) on his first phase. * Teletubby Land (ST3 Edition) on his second phase. He stalks the player and stop moving when the player look at him. He's only going to chase the player if it approaches him too much, and will stop if the player goes enoughly away. He is able to disappear for awhile if the player plays with the light while looking at him. Trivia * He acts in the same way as Shadow Tubbie, Ghost Girl, Lake Dipsy and Laa-Laa. 1st Phase * It's the very first time his first phase is seen moving rather than being static, though it's on 2D. 2nd Phase * He is ones of the enemies to have been added in a update, the others being Laa-Laa, Lake Dipsy and Spider Po. ** They all have their appearance from Slendytubbies III. * His sprites are made by Ruption Shine. |-| ST-AE = Tinky Winky is back in Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition as the sole threat. Appearance He has the same appearance of his classic self from the first opus, and the classic versions of Teletubby Land. However, he now has fuzz spurting out of him like in Slendytubbies III, but it appears depending on the graphics. The fuzz is also on his face. Behavior He acts the same way as he did from his classic self of Slendytubbies II: He constantly chases the player, scream when near and kill it by touching it. Trivia * The volume of his scream can now be changed. * His scream can be heard on the title screen. * He oddly looks very thin. |-| ST-III = Tinky Winky reappears in Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Appearance 1st Phase He has the same appearance from the first opus. However, his face is different in many ways, and he seems to have an angry expression. He is also rather bluish than purple. 2nd Phase He is pretty similar than his previous appearance, except that he's bigger and has scars on some areas of his body. His face is also different in many ways; he has an open-wide mouth with sharp teeth, one left white eye and one right red eye. Campaign ''Chapter 0'' Tinky Winky is the main threat of Chapter 0 - It was good : Before the massacre, Tinky Winky was waiting for Po to return at the House and asked her to make some custards. He, with the others, had been served. 10 hours later, during night, Tinky Winky began to act strangely, destroyed the custard machine and left the house. While Po was investigating in the landscape, he returned to the house to kill Dipsy. If the player decided to awaken Laa-Laa, he'll kill her on the beach. Once Po find him on the beach, he'll reveal his changed face and will chase Po over a long distance before catching her at the feet of a tree, where Po will be found hanged. ''Chapter 1'' Tinky Winky is a potential threat during Chapter 1 - A New Day : While The Guardian is searching for custards in the land, Tinky Winky will patrol near the wanted custard (except the last known location of Po). He'll kill the player if he spotts it and approaches it too much. Once The Guardian found all of the custards, Tinky Winky will be standing in front of an custard that will turn him into his muscular state. He will then chase the player until he reaches either the Cave or the Mountains. If the player doesn't reach either one of the options in time, then he will outright kill the player. ''Chapter 3'' He later appears in a hallucination of The Guardian in his normal formal along with Laa-Laa and Po. Multiplayer Tinky Winky usually appears as the main threat of Teletubby Land. He patrols around the map and stay near each custards for a little while. He will chase the player after spotting him, but will lose interest if it gets too far away. He is also the final boss of the Survival Mode and the playable character of the "Versus Mode". He is seen: * On his first phase, during the day * On his second phase, during the night. * On his previous appearance, on the classic map. Survival For more infos, see Survival He appears as a boss at the tenth wave of his respective maps. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox He can appears in every of his forms (except Classic) as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. Trivia 1st Phase * It's the first time Tinky Winky is seen moving on his normal state, rather than being static. ** He is, however, static in the demo. * He is the first enemy to have an external asymmetry, the second is being Claw Tubbie * He is one of the four characters who can have multiple mutations, the others being Po, Dipsy and The Guardian. * In the Survival Mode of the Classic Section, he is not fought with his previous aspect. Instead, he is fought with his current one. ** This is because his previous aspect has no animation. * Depending on the players choices, he can be the only one out of the four main teletubbies to not die. * He has the exact same animations than Undead Po and Evil Guardian. 2nd Phase * Him, Lake Dipsy and Crawler Tubbie are shown in the game with a slightly different shade from their original color. * He shares his attack speed with his previous mutation, Undead Po, Dipsy Chainsaw, Yeti Tubbie, Laa-Laa, Ghost Girl and Evil Guardian. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer1.png|In one of the Popups. Screamer6.png|In one of the Popups. Tinky Winky Head Texture.png|Texture of his face. Slendytubbies II 1st Phase Classic.png|In the Classic Map. TubbyCraft.png|In TubbyCraft. Popup2.png|In one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. 2nd Phase Teletubby Land (Night).png|During the Night. tanky wanky attack.gif|Tinky Tank's attack animation. Popup1.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6 (bright).png|(brightened). Tinky tank texture2.tex.png Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Land.png|In the menu. Sprites 1st Phase Tinky Winky Sprite.png Tinky Winky Sprite 2.png Tinky Winky Sprites.png Tinky Winky Sprite 4.png Tinky Winky Sprite 3.png 2nd Phase Tinky Tank Sprite 1.png Tinky Tank Sprite 3.png Tinky Tank Sprites.png Tinky Tank Sprite 2.png Tinky Tank Sprite 4.png Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition Tinky winky AE.png|In ST Anniversary Edition. Slendytubbies III'' Campaign 2nd Phase Tiny Tank.jpg|After mutation, and about to chase the player. Multiplayer 2nd Phase maxresdefault-1.jpg|In Versus Mode (Tank form) tex_0064_0out.png|Tank in multiplayer Sandbox Mug-Tinky.png Mug-TinkyTank.png Renders Tinky.png Tank.png ZeoWorks Smiley Angel.png|Angel Angry.png|Angry Devil.png|Devil |-| Audio = Gameplay Scream/Spotting sound 1st Phase. 2nd Phase. Slendytubbies II Character (2nd Phase) Slendytubbies III Character (1st Phase) Counting while chasing Po. Theme Chase Theme (Chapter 0) & Boss Battle (1st Phase - Survival) Chase Theme (Chapter 1) & Boss Battle (2nd Phase - Survival) Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Infected